Fallout: Ranger of the Midwest
by Poseidon Productions
Summary: In 2300, the former state of Ohio is at war. The democratic Federation is at war with the monarchy known as the Kingdom. A stranger from the west that comes from a family of Desert Rangers comes into the area. He will change the area forever


**Fallout: The Ranger of the Midwest**

**By Poseidon Productions**

**Prologue: War Never Changes**

_War. War never changes._

_Human is the only creature on earth that can kill for pleasure or revenge or simple greed. In 2066, the People's Republic of China would invade Alaska to secure what people said was the last natural gas in the world. Soon the Armed Forces of the United States of America would come to liberate their oil interests, the Sino-American War had begun._

_By 2077, Alaska had been liberated and American Forces had invaded China and America had annexed Canada. However by October of that year, both countries decided they would win at any cost and unleashed their nuclear weapons on each other. The event known as the Great War lasted only two hours, but it would change our world forever. Now the earth is just a barren wasteland that is in one season, summer._

_What should have been the extinction of the human race, however it would only begin another bloody chapter of it's history. Some people in the united states would escape to huge sub terrain nuclear fallout shelters known as Vaults, while others managed to survive anyway they could on the surface. Life would go on, some people would turn into tribals, reverting back to the days of the hunter-gathers of prehistoric times, while others like the people who would come out of the vaults would start small communities, life would go on for the next two hundred and eighteen years._

_In year 2270, in the state of Ohio. A new civilization was born. Several of it's settlements would join together in the former county known as Franklin and would soon declare themselves the Federation. They strive to bring back the values of the world before the bombs fell. Democracy, liberty and the rule of law is the Federation's goals. It would try it's best to bring these things to the area they lived in and the settlements that have yet to join their new found nation. However this would prove difficult because of the wasteland. Raiders, super mutants and other horrors of the wasteland have been slowing down the process._

_Only twenty years later, a new threat would test the new nation's might._

_From the north came a kingdom which started out from a private vault created by one man to who was famous for playing a sport known as basketball. Fifty years later, his vault would open and he and those who followed him would come out. In the years that would follow, he would unite the people of Kron under his banner. Soon the person responsible for this would be crowned King James and form the Kingdom._

_For years the Kingdom would take over the areas of Portage, Stark, Medina. Summit and Cuyahoga County. It wasn't until royal scouts of the newly crowned King James the Third would report the news of the Federation and soon the King would declare war on them, seeing them as a threat to the monarchy and soon sent the Royal Armed Forces to crush the Federation. Now the war between the Federation and the Kingdom has been raging for five years with now end in sight._

_However the balance of the war will be tipped by one man, a man from the west who is from a linage of a former group of protectors of the innocent. Will he change things for the better or worse, we'll see but one thing won't change, War._

_Because war never changes._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Author's Note:

And welcome to my newest story, Fallout: Ranger of the Midwest.

First thing I want to mention is that biggest influence is Metal Harbinger, he has his story "Crossing Destinies" out right now(Which went through two reboots), its a great story and I suggest you go out and read it.

As for the setting of this story, it will take place in and around the area of Columbus, Ohio. I chose this area because while I don't live there, I've been there multiple times in my life due to family living down that way. As for the factions, The Federation is basically my version of the New California Republic, while the Kingdom is a lesser evil version of Caesar's Legion(They are oppressive as hell but their not slavers)

If you hadn't noticed by now, the fact the man who set up the private vault was a basketball player, was called "King" and came from Kron(or Akron) is a big reference to LeBron James. While I don't watch basketball, I agree with what comedian Eddie Griffin said on a stand up special once, LeBron had every right to leave when he wanted, it's just the way he did it that pissed me off. Eddie simply didn't like it because he watched it and found it a waste of time(If I remember correctly) My reason is after all the worship the people of Cleveland gave him, all the money we gave him to just go on national TV and say the equivalent to "Fuck Yoy Cleveland, I'm going to Miami so I can play with an overpowered roster" is what pissed me off. There is also the fact that he is pretty much treated like his nickname both in the NBA(He got away with making fun of Dirk Nowitzki who had a fever, something anyone else would have been fined for and other comments he made.) and in Akron(They decided to stick up for him simply to keep him happy so he would donate charity money to them plus the story that his agent and a few lackeys held a woman hostage for some memorabilia she had and that the Akron newspaper refused to report the story.) There were other reasons I didn't like him, such as refusing to tip anyone while out eating(a DJ at Ohio radio station said the tip he gave was just his mere presence.) and other things as well.

The reason I made the leader of the Kingdom was I could see him and a bunch of other rich sports stars making their own vault to survive the nuclear war and since Vault-Tec made them, they weren't immune to their experiments, in this case it would be they were given books and holo tapes that convinced them they would be entitled to rule the world.

Thats about it, I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible so Read and Review.

**I DO NOT OWN THE FALLOUT FRANCHISE! COPY RIGHT GOES TO BETHESDA SOFTWORKS**


End file.
